Nightmare in ED
by kiylitier
Summary: When Charlie gets an email saying the woman he has feelings for will be late for their plans, his hopes dwindle. With his best friends help behind his back, Josh plans something romantic for his best friend. During a bad shift everything goes to pots. What happens when gun shots echo through ED with screams from staff for one of their own, but whom? #Character Hurt


Charlie felt like the world was coming down around him. He stood in his office in the emergency department staring at his computer. On the screen lay an email from Maggie. His eyes swooped over the letter once more.

_Hello Old Timer,_

_I am really sorry Charlie but I'm not going to be able to make it back for tomorrow. My taxi to the airport was cancelled and I missed my flight. I am so sorry Charlie. I will contact you as soon as I am back and will make it up to you._

_Maggie._

Knock Knock.

Charlie quickly closed the email and turned around as the door opened. A familiar man in uniform entered Charlie's office and smiled. Charlie could always rely on his best friend Josh to cheer him up. They had been close friends for years. No matter what was wrong they normally could tell what was wrong with one another. Josh smiled to his friend then instantly raised an eyebrow at the look on Charlie's face.

"What's happened Charlie?"

Charlie turned to his computer and brought the email back up. He looked to Josh before standing back to allow his friend to read. Josh looked to Charlie before looking to the email. Instantly he could tell what was wrong with his friend.

"Oh Charlie, she'll still be here"

Josh closed the email before turning around to look at his friend. He put a hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"It's only one more day Charlie, she'll be here"

Charlie looked at his friend and nodded. What else could he expect? He had reserved a table to take Maggie out for a treat and to speak to her. They had stayed in close contact be he still never got to speak to her to hell her how he feels.

"Josh, I booked a table for… well I had booked a table to take her out for an overdue meal. I was wanting too…"

Charlie thought hard about what he wanted to say. He knew Josh understood how he felt towards Maggie. But then he never openly admitted to Josh how he felt. It was just the friendship bond between them helped the pair understand one another no matter the problem.

"It's alright Charlie, I know what you're trying to say. Tell you what, how about after this shift ends, why don't we go to the pub and I'll buy the first round"

Charlie chuckled and looked to Josh. His friend always came up with a secondary solution or more. No matter how bad the day was, he would always offer for them to go to the pub and have a drink. Charlie turned to his chair and sat down on it. Josh followed suit and sat on the chair next to Charlie's desk.

"You know what Josh? I've been thinking all week because all I wanted was to admit how I feel. I wanted to tell Maggie before she left here but what could I do? I had no choice to let her go. I couldn't leave Louis or you"

Charlie sighed and leant back looking to his best friend. He knew he trusts Josh, and admitting how he felt to him helped a lot.

Josh leant forwards and nodded.

"Charlie you need to let her know before it carries on eating away at you. We all have seen how you two look at each other, how you walk out of this ED ignoring what happened that day and put smiles on everyone's face. Enough is enough this time Charlie. You need to let her know"

Josh smiled and stood up. He rested his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I would put me babysitting Louis for a year that she's got feelings for you."

The door behind them slammed open as Tess walked into the office without warning.

"Charlie you're needed in Resus. We've got an OD coming in"

Charlie looked to Josh before receiving a nod from his friend. Seconds later Josh's radio came to life.

"Sorry Charlie"

Josh put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and tapped it.

"Got to go"

Charlie nodded and followed him out the office before closing the door.

_Here we go_. Charlie thought. _Time to get busy._


End file.
